


I dreamt about you last night.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Dreams, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Dreams About Derek Hale, Tiny bit of Angst, i kinda like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles finds out that Derek is his soulmate.





	I dreamt about you last night.

Stiles couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow was his 18th birthday and tonight, was the night. The night in which he would find out who his soulmate is or if he even has one. All kinds of worst case scenarios were running through Stiles’ head. Logically he knew, that there was a very low chance that he didn’t have a soulmate, but that didn’t help calming him down at all. 

He was terrified to have the black and white dream, that a person gets when their soulmate died already. He was terrified to not have a dream at all as well, but he’s more scared to get the chance to see his soulmate and realizing they’re already dead. 

All his friends already had their soulmate dreams and all of them were lucky enough to have soulmates that went to the same high school as themselves. Malia and Kira are an unexpected but well-fitting couple and have been going strong ever since Malia had her dream of Kira. 

Jackson and Lydia were an unsurprising outcome and Lydia was still leading Jackson around with an iron fist but also with a fondness in all her dominant actions. Erica and Boyd were the other couple that no one was surprised at, when they had their dreams to confirm that they are each other’s soulmates. 

Scott was kind of scared from his dream, as he was in love with Allison already and didn’t want to give her up for his soulmate. Imagine the surprise, when Scott found out that not only Allison was his soulmate, but Isaac as well. The three of them have been attached by the hip since then and are almost disgustingly in love. 

And now it was Stiles’ turn. He was fucking terrified and scared but also incredibly hopeful. He always felt kind of lonely, as everybody in his group of friends was coupled up and he was the odd one out. Expect Derek, but Derek wasn’t really known to be the best at conversation and well, not making Stiles feel alone. Even though Stiles and Derek started a tentative companionship and if Stiles was slowly falling for Derek, well nobody had to know. 

Speaking of Derek, Stiles never found out, if Paige was Derek’s soulmate. Kate is a clear fucking NO as Derek’s soulmate candidate. Derek was such a softie when it came down to it and the universe, or whatever magical thing was responsible for soulmate match making, was definitely not cruel enough, to pair someone so good like Derek with someone so plain evil like Kate. 

Stiles’ thoughts kept going in circles until he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Stiles opened his eyes with a stupid grin on his face. His dream was a recap of his and Derek’s various encounters, starting with that first meeting in the woods. And remembering the way Derek growled “This is private property.” at him, made him almost cry out of happiness. 

Derek was his, he was Derek’s. But his happiness was short lived, when he realized, that Derek was older than him. He already had his soulmate dream and obviously knew, that Stiles was his soulmate. Why did he never say anything to Stiles? Why weren’t they all lovey dovey, when they were fucking destined for each other?

Mind made up, Stiles crawled out of bed, put on some clothes and drove straight to the loft. 

Derek was already waiting for him in the parking lot, when he arrived and was glaring like usual, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Stiles jumped out of his jeep and walked up to the werewolf. 

“Why?” Stiles choked out. 

On his way over, his mind went to all the different reasons possible as to why Derek never said a thing to him. Let’s just say, they weren’t any good reasons. So now, standing in front of Derek, Stiles suddenly had to fight with tears and a closed-up throat. 

Seeing Stiles like this, immediately made Derek loosen up and he pulled Stiles into a hug. Derek kissed Stiles on the hair, soothingly stroking his hand up and down Stiles’ back and just held him tight until Stiles felt ready to talk further. Stiles pulled back and Derek let him go unwillingly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Derek? Why?” Stiles asked unsure. “Am I not good enough or are you j-“

Derek interrupted Stiles as soon as he heard that. “No Stiles. You got it all wrong. You deserve better than me. You deserve the world and not some broken asshole who pushes you around all the time. I’m just not enough for someone like you.” Derek murmured, while looking down at his feet.

“Derek. Listen to me. I dreamt about you last night. This means you are everything and even more to me. You are literally destined to be my forever.” Stiles said to Derek and he moved Derek’s face until he had no other choice but to look into Stiles’ eyes. “You are enough Derek. Please believe me. You are more than enough.”

Stiles moved Derek’s hand to his chest and even though Derek could easily hear a lie, he wanted to make sure that the werewolf really understood what he was telling him. 

“Please believe me. You are enough. You always have and you always will be.”

And if Derek had tears in his eyes while listening to the steady heartbeat and Stiles’ words, well Stiles never was a snitch. 

(He would definitely tell this story at their wedding though.)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really like this one so I hope you do too :)  
> As always: kudos and comments are love and feed me :)


End file.
